


Der Weg

by darkoceaneyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Louis, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Louis, Omega Verse, Top Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkoceaneyes/pseuds/darkoceaneyes
Summary: Louis pensó que su paseo diario sería normal, pero estaba muy equivocado.





	Der Weg

**Author's Note:**

> En esta mini-historia hay algunas cosas que se deben explicar, como:
> 
>  
> 
> × Manadas: Se dividen en dos; manada de alfas y manada de omegas.
> 
> × Líder de Manada: Es la persona que enseña a su especie la supervivencia dentro de su clan (o también, llamado círculo). Solo hay dos líderes dentro de cada clan; uno omega y otro alfa.
> 
> × Clan: Es el conjunto de las dos manadas de un determinado sector.
> 
> × Rey de clan: Es quien reina a dos manadas (una de alfas y otra de omegas) que pertenezcan a un clan que se encuentra en determinado lugar.
> 
> × Clanes: Es el conjunto de todos los clan que existan en el mundo. 
> 
> × Rey de todos los clanes: Es quien manda y reina a todos los cambiaformas que pertenezcan a un clan en el mundo. Es el máximo poder que un cambiaformas puede poseer. Son considerados la realeza. 
> 
> × El Rey de todos los clanes debe ser, sí o sí, Rey de algún clan.

****

    Louis amaba caminar a diario las diez cuadras de distancia entre su pequeña casa y el parque de su pequeño pueblo, le fascinaba poder observar las miles de flores que se encontraban esparcidas por todo el sector, más aún, se sentía maravillado con todos los vecinos de cada cuadra, quienes siempre lo saludaban muy sonrientes y, a veces, le daban obsequios humildes, pero que el ojiazul valoraba mucho. Él apreciaba la simpleza de la vida y de las personas, sin embargo, lo que hechizaba a su interior era la autenticidad que poseía un antiguo parque de Peppers, el cual era exclusivo para omegas, teniendo prohibía la entrada de todo alfa e incluso, beta que habitara los sectores cercanos.

    Para su absoluta dicha, él podía ingresar sin problemas, ya que su naturaleza era la de un bello y muy cuidado omega de 25 años.

    Como todos los días, el ojiazul se encontraba sentado en una enorme fuente, mirando como los pequeños omegas jugaban entre ellos sin preocupación de ser lastimados por alguien de especie superior al tener a sus padres cuidándolos, además, de ser protegidos por las políticas del sitio, sin embargo, los padres que emanaran feromonas alfas sólo tenían permitido sentarse rodeando por fuera el parque, en bancas cómodas, situadas en cada extremo del lugar, donde allí esperaban a sus retoños. Por otro lado, los betas estaban obligados a proteger a todos los individuos del parque desde las esquinas, teniendo que permanecer de pie mientras vigilaban a todas las especies; cada beta tenía un arma en sus brazos, junto a un traje especial de color distintivo.

    Louis miraba con mucha atención cómo cada individuo se mantenía en su mundo mientras se cuestionaba la monotonía del asunto este de especies en diferentes sitios de la plaza. Comprendía que la dinámica tan marcada de su país era para protegerlos, pero no la aceptaba, ya que creía que estas medidas eran las que provocan la mala convivencia entre todos, por lo que si todas las especies conviven, el miedo no estaría presente y las cosas no estarían mal como en estos momentos que la represión era un hecho diario. Se encontraba tan perdido en sus dilemas, que al sus oídos captar el grito de una multitud de pequeños, su omega interior comenzó a gemir de dolor. La desesperación lo poseyó. Tapó sus orejas, tratando de evadir los sonidos, pero cada vez eran más agudos y aquello lo estaba irritando.

    No comprendía qué estaba sucediendo.

    Los alfas del alrededor se alarmaron e infringieron las normas de la plaza para entrar en ella y rescatar a sus hijos, observando al culpable de la euforia colectiva, un hombre enorme, que iba sin armas, pero que su rostro lucía una sonrisa llena de autosuficiencia, la cual generaba escalofríos.

    Los alertados betas de las esquinas movieron sus armas para dirigir los cañones de estas al sujeto que, ahora, se encontraba de pie en frente de la fuente en que Tomlinson estaba sentado, quien miraba con fascinación al alfa que también lo observaba fijo, pero con cierto anhelo y deseo mezclado. Los betas de traje azul rodearon el parque y los de traje rojo ayudaron a los padres para alejar a sus hijos de la amenaza que se había presentado de manera abrupta.

—¡De la vuelta en su eje y míreme! —gritó furioso un beta de traje azul, sosteniendo un arma de fuego en frente de sus narices. Su mirada estaba dirigida al ojiverde que había roto las reglas del parque, quien no dejaba de mirar embobado al frágil omega.

    El castaño hizo caso omiso a la orden y avanzó dos pasos hacia adelante, bajo la atención del tembloroso chiquillo y más de 20 betas de traje.

—¡Si no hace caso a nuestras órdenes, procederemos a disparar, señor! —exclamó con temor un beta pelirrojo, sosteniendo un arma de fuego también.  
  
    Los segundos para el menor parecían ir cada vez más lentos, el miedo se acumulaba en su delicado rostro y su temperatura corporal se elevaba cada vez que el alfa enfrente suyo respiraba. Se sentía vulnerable.

    Los olores de omega y alfa se sentían por todo el lugar, produciendo una mezcla de chocolate de naranjas con canela, lo que dificulta para los betas despejar por completo el territorio, ya que tanto omegas como alfas se sentían atraídos por las feromonas y luchaban para ir hacia las fuentes de aquellos aromas. La mezcla era muy fuerte y quienes las expulsaban estaban conscientes, pero no tenían palabras para expresarse.

—¡Última advertencia! ¡De la vuelta en su eje y mírenos! —gritó un sujeto rubio a todo pulmón con la mirada fija en el pobre omega que se encontraba bajo las garras del alfa.

    Nuevamente, el intruso ignoró las órdenes, por lo que el beta capitán, un sujeto pelinegro de traje rojo, dio la señal para que comenzaran a disparar en dirección a la amenaza. Había probabilidad de herir al omega, pero era el riesgo que debían correr para proteger a toda una comunidad que dependía por completo de ellos.

    Cada arma se disparó en cámara lenta, las balas salían de ellas tardando años ante los ojos del omega y las voces cada vez iban disminuyendo su sonido para ser el alfa su único punto de concentración. El rizado sintió la cercanía de cada una de las balas, por lo mismo giró en su propio eje con una rapidez inhumana, golpeando con sus cubiertos brazos cada una de ellas, desviando estas al suelo. Todos lo miraron con asombro, incluso, algunos impactados betas, quienes, sin embargo, no dejaron de disparar. Este comportamiento produjo que el alfa se enojara aún más.

    Un rugido hizo temblar el pequeño terreno, espantando a los betas, mas no los hizo huir, al contrario, se quedaron en sus posiciones mirándose entre ellos, preguntándose qué era el hombre que tenían en sus narices.

—¡Paren! —ordenó un hombre robusto.

    Cada uno de los tipos que sujetaba un arma, dejó caer su herramienta para hacer caso al alfa que tenían por líder.

—Le recomendaría dejarse arrestar por las buenas, señor, porque por las malas no es una decisión muy sabia. —aconsejó en dirección al ojiverde.

—Me parece mejor si no dejo que me atrapen. —Se burló el alfa, el cual por su vista periférica analizó al omega que se encontraba a sus espaldas, con la preocupación dominando sus facciones.

    Su Alfa le aullaba que lo protegiera con su propia vida.

—No sé quién se cree que es, pero le recomiendo que deje al omega en paz y se entregue. —El malhumor del líder de los betas se hacía notar en su rostro, alarmando a su ejército en caso de tener que atacar.

—Harry Styles. —escupió con asco su nombre el enemigo.

—¿No esperas que yo te crea tal estupidez, niñato? Ya quisieras ser él. No te alcanza para nada más que aspirar a ser rey del loquero al que te enviaremos si te arrestamos. —Se burló el hombre de traje, siendo procedido por las carcajadas de su ejército.

    El rostro del supuesto Harry se contrajo, sus manos formaron dos grandes puños y la furia recorrió su cuerpo completo, las voces en su cabeza aparecieron al instante para obligarlo a gruñir con toda su fuerza, por segunda vez.

    Louis se sintió atraído al enorme individuo que lo cubría con su cuerpo, por lo que pensó que sería buena idea soltar feromonas de tranquilidad para consolar al alfa, pero su suposición salió mal, porque sus acciones alteraron aún más el estado anímico del hombre, quien aumentó el volumen de su gruñido.

—Aléjate de mí, omega asqueroso. —Utilizó su voz alfa para espantar al chiquillo.

    El más bajo abrió sus ojos con indignación, incrédulo: No podía creer que aquel mutante utilizara su poder en contra de él cuando sólo deseaba ayudarlo. No podía creer que aquel alfa llegara hasta él para espantarlo cuando no estaba molestando a nadie y tampoco invadía espacio privado, y luego, cuando trataba de tranquilizarlo, este intentara ordenarle con su maldita voz.

    No, señor, Louis jamás dejaría que un alfa lo hiciera sentir vulnerable otra vez. No lo permitiría, en el nombre de su madre.

    El tal Styles no tenía ni la menor idea de con quién se había involucrado y lo pagaría.

—¿Quién te crees que eres, grandulón? —cuestionó con tono furioso, manteniendo el ceño fruncido.

    Los presentes observaban con sorpresa la actitud tan agresiva del omega ante un sujeto que podría dañarlo con solo mover un dedo; estaban impresionados por la valentía del bonito ojiazul, como también rogaban al cielo que saliera ileso de la situación.

—¿Perdón? —Giró Harry para dirigir una mirada llena de incredulidad al pequeño que se atrevía a desafiarlo después de haber ignorado a su voz de alfa.

—Eso deberías estarme pidiendo: perdón, maldito troglodita.

    Jadeos de sorpresas se oyeron.

    El rostro del mayor era un poema, no podía creer que un ser tan frágil le hablara de la forma en que lo hacía el ojiazul. Era un hecho para recordar.

—¿Quién te crees, enano? —atacó el mayor. Posicionó sus manos en su cadera en una pose intimidante y al mismo tiempo, alzó una de sus cejas.

—¿Quién te crees tú para llamarme enano, aborto de mono? —El delicado rostro del chico estaba rojo de la rabia y su cuerpo se encontraba a la defensiva.

    Styles se moría de la risa por dentro mientras que por fuera, lo miraba con burla, lo que estaba sacando de sus casillas a Louis.

—¡Deja de sonreír así, rata de alcantarilla! —El chiquillo se acercó al ojiverde para quedar a tan sólo cinco centímetros de su boca, ya que el más alto se encontraba agachado a su altura.

    Ninguno de los dos se perturbó por la cercanía.

—Si así de fiera eres en público, no puedo esperar a descubrir cuán más eres en la intimidad. —susurró en voz baja sin pensarlo.

    Oh, querido, jamás debiste decir algo así a Louis, el pequeño más fuerte que podrás conocer en tu vida. Has cavado tu propia tumba y agendado tu horario de muerte. Adiós, amiguito.

    Betas por doquier se esparcieron, esperando el momento perfecto para interferir en la riña entre ambas especies, todos con sus manos sujetas a sus armas.

    El omega miró a su alrededor, observando los rostros de todos los presentes, podía notar que no solo habían betas, sino alfas y omegas que lo contemplaban sin pudor.

—Lo siento tanto, mamá, pero debo hacerlo. —Se disculpó al cielo.

    Debía ayudar al estúpido alfa, a pesar, de que este solo haya sido grosero con él. **_No dejes que se lo lleven, por favor_ ** , su Omega le rogaba.

    Alfas, omegas y betas lo miraron confundidos.

    De un momento a otro, el parque quedó inundado del olor a feromonas de un omega en estado de guerra, todo el que se encontraba de pie cayó en sus propias rodillas, sin excepciones, las miradas se dirigieron en totalidad al omega, quien soltaba lágrimas de culpa mientras susurraba palabras al aire.

—Que quede claro que tú nunca podrás dominarme, alfa maldito. —dijo triste a Harry, quien lo veía con admiración, ahora que, se había confirmado la verdadera naturaleza del hermoso ojiazul.

    Finalmente, había encontrado a quien buscó por 14 largos años.

    Una nueva oleada de feromonas en estado de guerra se hizo presente y no quedó duda para nadie que el único omega de pie era un omega pura sangre, Louis se había expuesto sin pensarlo ante una población que si el mostraba debilidad, podría tomarlo de rehén por haber vivido entre ellos ilegalmente. Inhaló con calma para recordar que él no sería tomado presa al ser un parte de la única especie de omegas que son capaces de doblegar a alfas y betas.

    Louis había utilizado el poder más secreto de su especie: las feromonas en estado de guerra, y por eso, debía estar alerta ante cualquier posible ataque a su persona.

—Te pondrás solo tú de pie, Harry, e irás a donde yo me dirija, ¿entendido? —demandó.

    El alfa asintió con lentitud, idiotizado por el omega y se levantó despacio del suelo para mostrar la diferencia de altura entre ellos. La sonrisa seguía en su rostro y sus ojos no dejaron de mirar al castaño.

    Por fin había encontrado a su pareja.

—Cuando Harry y yo nos encontremos lejos, ustedes podrán ponerse de pie, antes, no. —notificó el omega.

    Cuando todos habían asentido ante sus palabras, el pequeño inició su caminata en dirección a su hogar, siguiendo la rutina que se había impuesto hace muchos meses atrás, solo que esta vez iba acompañado de un alfa, quien se mantenía detrás suyo en completo silencio.

    Harry admiraba las definidas curvas en el cuerpo del otro hombre, estaba fascinado con lo delicadas que estas lucían, junto al contraste que mostraba con su explosiva personalidad. Estaba impresionado del descaro del omega para usar sus feromonas especiales sólo para ejecutarlo, incluso, de lo obediente que él mismo fue, a pesar, que estas no producen efecto en los de su especie: alfas pura sangre real. Louis no tenía porque enterarse que Harry había seguido sus órdenes por gusto y no obligación. Ese iba a ser el secreto de Styles.

—Entra. —ordenó otra vez el ojiazul, sacando al rizado de sus pensamientos, quien notó que se encontraba de pie enfrente de un molesto castaño, el cual mantenía la puerta de su casa abierta para él.

    El más alto miró con confusión al menor ante su pedido, de todas formas, no lo cuestionó e ingresó en el lugar mientras la puerta era cerrada a sus espaldas. Una ola cálida impactó contra su cuerpo, al tiempo que desordenaba su cabello con nervios.

    Se encontraba en la casa de su pareja destino y aún no eran nada. Era una total locura para él y su Alfa.

—¿Por qué me trajiste a tu hogar? —No entendía las intenciones del omega, todo era sumamente confuso para él, ya que el comportamiento del menor no seguía los parámetros que se le habían enseñado a Harry sobre el cortejo y la pareja destino. A él, su clan, le había enseñado que un alfa sólo puede entrar al hogar de un omega cuando estas dos especies tienen una relación estable, no antes.

—Porque si te hubiese dejado allí, los betas te habrían arrestado por incumplimiento de reglas públicas y por provocar desorden público, sin olvidar que el arresto no habría sido en una cárcel cuando se hubiesen enterado de quién eres, Styles.

    Las frías palabras del ojiazul calaron los huesos del alfa, produciendo incomodidad en su interior.

—¿Por que afirmas aquello, omega? —Entre cerró los ojos con sospecha de lo que Louis podría haber descubierto.

—Tú y yo muy bien sabemos que, a todo raza pura sangre que comete algún crimen, lo envían a los calabozos que se encuentran bajo tierra y no logran vivir más de una semana. Te salvé el culo, agradécelo, alfa inútil.

    El nombrado debería haberse sentido mal ante el apodo, sin embargo, una nueva sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, la cual acarreó un par de profundos hoyuelos en sus mejillas, como también la sorpresa dominó su cuerpo ante la confesión del ser que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—¿Cómo supiste que era un alfa pura sangre? —indagó con curiosidad.

—Primero, porque no soy imbécil y sé unir piezas de tu comportamiento, además, tu Alfa te delató. —Dibujó una sonrisa burlona en su cuidado rostro.

—¿Que mi Alfa hizo qué? Imposible. En ningún momento noté que se comunicara con tu Omega. No me agarres la pelotas, niño. —escupió con enojo esta vez.

—Ya quisieras que te agarrara las pelotas, gilipollas. Pero no te estoy mintiendo. Tu Alfa se presentó ante mi Omega como Stereck, sucesor del líder de todos los clanes...—Louis mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, tragándose las palabra que iban a salir después de **_clanes_ **.

    Harry captó que Tomlinson había omitido información, por lo que cruzó sus brazos y adoptó una pose dominante.

—¿Qué más te dijo, Louis?

—¿Qué más podría haberme dicho, Styles? —Se burló con una sonrisa enorme en su cara mientras se sentaba en un taburete de su cocina.

—No lo sé, dime tú. —atacó con autoridad.

—No sé qué quieres que te diga, alfa, si no hay nada más que decir. —Encogió sus hombros con despreocupación.

—Quiero que me digas lo que omitiste sobre la conexión entre mi Alfa y tu Omega. —El mayor se mantuvo de pie por respeto, pero no dejó que las reglas que debía seguir dominaran sus reacciones.

    El ojiazul lo miró con los labios fruncidos por unos segundos para respirar con profundidad.

—Somos pareja destino. —susurró muy bajo.

    Harry hizo una mueca al no oírlo.

—Más fuerte, omega, que no he oído nada.

—Que tu Alfa ha dicho que tú y yo somos pareja destino. ¡Maldición! —gritó sin control.

    El cuerpo del rizado se puso rígido de inmediato. Se suponía que él le diría a Louis que eran pareja desde que habían nacido, no su maldito Alfa, no ese maldito imprudente y metiche.

—¡Mierda! —chilló el pura sangre, golpeando su pecho con furia. Su Alfa aulló ante el dolor del golpe.

—No es su culpa que tenga a una persona imprudente por dueño. —advirtió el menor.

—No puedo creer que te haya dicho aquello. Se suponía que yo te lo diría. —La molestia se marcaba en el rostro del ojiverde.

—Me hubiese gustado que me lo dijeras tú, pero ya está hecho. —Suspiró agotado. —¿Cómo me encontraste?

    Louis se había ido de su manada a los 5 años, cuando su madre notó que las feromonas de su retoño eran distintas a las de todo los alfas que pertenecían al círculo. Habían dejado hace muchos años la nieve de Alaska para vivir ocultos en Inglaterra, hasta ahora. Un omega dentro del clan de alfas más antiguo no era algo muy apreciado, por lo que su huida junto a su madre había sido necesaria para mantenerse protegido, incluso después de la muerte de esta.

—Stereck te localizó hace muchos años, pero mi madre, la loba líder de tu manada, no me permitió conectarme con él, hasta que tuviese la edad suficiente para tomar el puesto de mi padre y desposarte. —confesó con temblores por todo el cuerpo.

    Ahora, que su Alfa estaba despierto de nuevo, la emoción en su pecho era mayor, más al notar que el Omega de Louis estaba atento a la conversación.

—¿Osea, ellos conocen mi naturaleza? —un hilo de voz salió de la boca del ojiazul mientras el miedo lo dominaba al verse descubierto.

—Lo hacen, Louis, desde hace muchos años.

—¿Y por qué nunca vinieron a matarme? Al menos, nunca sentí a ninguno cerca.

—Porque no era tu culpa ser un omega, bonito. No era tu culpa que tu propio padre haya cometido el error de anotarte en una manada de alfas, en vez de omegas. —Lo miró con calidez.

—¿Mi... Mi padre?

—Parece que no sabes nada del motivo de tu escape. —Negó con la cabeza el más alto ante lo desinformado que se encontraba su chico.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tu madre no escapó contigo porque tus feromonas fuesen diferentes, como todos dicen, lo cual, déjame decirte no tiene sentido como excusa, cariño, ya que si el líder del clan se hubiese enterado de que estabas en la manada equivocada, él te habría cambiado de grupo sin dudarlo y asunto arreglado. No era y no es un pecado estar dentro de la manada equivocada al nacer, al contrario, son errores que se cometen bastante a menudo cuando los padres tienen expectativas muy grandes sobre sus primeros cachorros. —explicó detalladamente.

—¿Entonces, cuál fue el motivo de mi huida?

—Tu madre engañó a tu padre, pequeño, lo cual sí es un pecado dentro de nuestro clan. La iban a sacrificar al todos enterarse de su deslealtad a tu padre, quien en ese momento era el líder de la unión de manadas dentro del clan de mi papá. Tu madre traicionó a tu familia y la avergonzó enfrente de cientos de otros clanes, por lo que la querían ver muerta. Todo lo hizo porque se fugaría contigo y con su amante, mas el hombre no logró escapar porque fue asesinado esa misma noche. Ustedes sí lograron escapar, pero hubo un trabajo arduo de parte mía, ya que fui el único que los deseaba ver vivos a ambos, por lo que, gracias a que despisté a los Alfas con mi olor, ustedes sobrevivieron. —Los ojos de Harry se mantenían fijos en los de Louis, buscando una respuesta.

—¿Tú eras aquel lobo de pelaje negro que recuerdo? —preguntó con voz temblorosa. Flashbacks de la noche en que escapó con su madre llegaron a su mente, donde pudo captar el rostro de un hombre mayor que le susurraba que todo estaría bien una vez que ellos lograran su libertad, luego, el grito desgarrador de un lobo agonizando, el olor de un Alfa pequeño, de no más de 7 años, impregnado en su piel, y finalmente, la voz de su madre diciéndole que muy pronto serían libres.

    Cada una de las palabras del rizado calzaban con sus recuerdos, por lo que le creía.

—Yo era ese asustadizo, lobo. —confirmó con nostalgia. —¿Sabes? Solía ser el alfa más asustadizo y tímido desde que mi abuela había muerto, pero el día que supe que los clanes deseaban verte muerto, mi alfa se retorcía de una manera horrible y me obligó a protegerte. Tuve que hacer tantas cosas para que ellos te perdonaran la vida, Louis, tuve que hacerles saber que tú no tenías la culpa de los errores de tu madre, que tú sí eras un omega digno.

—Lo que no sirve mucho, ya que jamás podré volver, aunque lo desee. Podrán haberme perdonado la vida, pero jamás me permitirán unirme al clan nuevamente. —exclamó con tristeza. Lo que más anhelaba era volver al lugar que lo vio nacer, pero sabía que no sería bien recibido y prefería no arriesgar más su vida.

—Nadie se atrevería a ponerte una mano encima, Tomlinson. —Rió el ojiverde.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nadie se atrevería a dañar al heredero del trono de todos los clanes. —Soltó sin pensarlo. Rápidamente, se comenzó a arrepentir de sus impulsos.

—No digas tonterías, Harry, sólo los alfas pueden ser herederos de tan importante cargo. A menos que... —Las palabras quedaron atascadas en su garganta al notar lo que había pasado para que fuese posible que él pudiera tomar el trono de todos los clanes. La sonrisa avergonzada del mayor confirmó sus sospechas, pero necesitaba oírlo de su boca para creerlo. —¿Qué has hecho?

—Lo correcto, cariño, hice lo correcto para que puedas volver a donde perteneces y formes una familia en tu zona de confort. —Le restó importancia al asunto.

—Dímelo, Alfa. —Louis se dirigió a su Alfa de manera directa, lo que fue jugar sucio, ya que el Alfa interior del ojiverde jamás se resistiría a las órdenes del omega.

—He demostrado mi debilidad para otorgar el trono a tu Omega. —susurró más que avergonzado.

    Un jadeo salió de la boca del pequeño al confirmarse por completo sus sospechas. No podía creer que un alfa que sólo sabía que eran parejas destinadas haya dejado que lo procesaran. No podía comprender por qué alguien se expondría de la manera en que lo tuvo que hacer Harry, sólo porque deseaba proteger a quien se supone es su pareja destino. Styles, como heredero del trono más importante del mundo, podría haberlo dejado morir en manos de su propio clan para años más tarde, tener otra pareja destino, pero no lo había tomado en cuenta, ni en lo más mínimo y le había permitido seguir viviendo.

    Estaba agradecido, pero el hecho de imaginar lo que deberían haberle hecho al muchacho le ponía los pelos de puntas, más aún al ser conocedor de las reglas de todos los clanes:

  1.  Sólo alfas pueden ser los sucesores directos al trono.
  2.  Si un alfa no es capaz de tomar posesión del trono, debe mostrar su debilidad para que todos los clanes de Alfas lo humillen.
  3.  Toda debilidad del heredero será pagado con sudor y sangre, a manos de la comunidad.
  4.  Los castigos van desde golpes a mutilación, y en el peor de los casos, con la muerte del alfa.
  5.  Todo alfa que muestre su debilidad tiene derecho de dar su trono a cualquier especie que él crea conveniente, pero no se salva del castigo y la línea de herederos directos se rompe.



    Tomlinson no podía imaginarse por todo el sufrimiento físico y psicológico que Harry había tenido que pasar para que él pudiese regresar a su hogar. No podía creer que un desconocido haya hecho tanto por su bien estar, cuando se ponía en peligro a sí mismo.

—¿Qué has hecho, Styles? —preguntó al aire, fijándose por primera vez en la cicatriz que el ojiverde poseía en su rostro. La boca del castaño formó una perfecta **_O_ ** al ser despistado al extremo.

    La marca que llevaba el alfa era muy notoria y él no la había captado en todo este tiempo. Se sentía un completo imbécil porque ahí tenía una prueba física de a lo que estuvo expuesto el rizado y él no la había notado hasta ahora.

 —¿Qué significa esa cicatriz? —Necesitaba oír de los labios del contrario la procedencia de tal marca.

—Lo necesario para que tú puedas volver a donde perteneces. —murmuró cabizbajo el alfa, debido a la vergüenza que sentía al estar tan expuesto ante un omega, su omega. Sentía que Louis lo rechazaría al estar tan maltratado para él. Ya podía sentir su desprecio ante lo poco digno que era para el hombre que amaba. —Gracias a ella, podremos volver sin problemas.

—No, Harry. No volveré a un lugar en el que son capaces de hacerte eso sólo porque rechazaste la corona. No quiero tener que ver con algo así.

    El castaño levantó la cabeza con rapidez, incrédulo de lo dicho anteriormente por el más bajo.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio, omega. No puedes hacerme esto. No ahora. —su voz salió en tono de súplica.

    El mayor dejó su posición de pie para acercarse al menor y ponerse frente a frente con él, pero sin sentarse.

—Amaría volver allí, es lo que siempre he querido, pero al ver lo que te han hecho, yo ya no puedo. Lo siento, Styles.

—Por favor, Omega. —imploró con dolor hacia el interior de Louis, quien se resistió a dejar salir su lado animal.

    A Harry se le estaban acabando las opciones para que el ojiazul aceptara volver a su hogar junto con él y aquello comenzaba a volverlo loco, ya que significaba que si no regresaba en un transcurso de tres días junto al omega, el alfa sería sacrificado por deshonor. Sin embargo, Louis no tenía porqué enterarse de aquella condición que le habían puesto.

    Haría cualquier cosa para que el pequeño volviera a su hogar, por eso, dejó de lado su aplastado orgullo, con dificultad, pero lo hizo, para luego, rodear la mesa de la cocina y posicionarse a un lado del más bajo, quien lo miró expectante, lo cual le dio el suficiente valor; mientras, en su mente se repetía **_Él lo vale_ ** ; posicionó sus dos rodillas en la fría baldosa y ladeó su cabeza, mostrando su cuello al omega.

    Louis al ver tal acto de respeto, jadeó con el rostro caliente, de seguro que su cara estaba roja como un tomate, a continuación, llevó sus manos a su delicada boca para observar con emoción la posición en que se encontraba el rizado.

—Harry. —su Omega gritó.

    El nombrado, al oír al Omega de su omega hablar, sonrió grande, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, pero sin dejar de lado su sumisión.

—No puedes hacerme esto, Styles. —escupió con el rostro caliente. Sus cortos brazos se posicionaron a cada uno de sus lados mientras bajaba del piso en que se encontraba. Sus piernas temblaron al oler las feromonas del alfa y su entrada se humedece de la nada. —Jodido alfa maldito.

    El rizado rió fuerte, abriendo los ojos para notar que el cuerpo del pequeño temblaba cada cierto tiempo. La preocupación marcó los rasgos del alfa al no entender que sucedía con su pareja destino, no obstante, se mantuvo en su posición hasta que Louis le diera alguna orden, la cual no llegó debido al estado del ojiazul. El ojiverde notó la descoordinada respiración del chiquillo.

    Louis estaba entrando en celo.

    El Alfa interior del mayor comenzó a rugir lo más fuerte posible, queriendo mostrar su forma animal, pero Harry luchó contra él porque sabía que el Omega de Louis no estaba preparado para una criatura salvaje y del porte de dos lobos. No por nada, Styles era hijo del rey de su clan y de todos los clanes.

—Alivia el dolor, Alfa. —Sollozó el más bajo. Se retorcía en su sitio, apretaba sus manos en puño y sus ojos miraban fijamente al hombre enfrente suyo. Estaba perdiendo la razón, le quedaba muy poco para dejar de tener consciencia. Su parte animal ya estaba tomando posesión de su cuerpo. —Por favor. Hazme tuyo, Stereck.

    Y como si de una orden se hubiese tratado, Harry se transformó de manera instantánea en un lobo negro. Ya en forma animal, movió su cabeza hacia los lados, eliminando los pensamientos y procedió a saltar encima del menor, quien se convirtió también en un lobo, pero de hermoso pelaje blanco.

    Deseo recorría el cuerpo de ambos lobos e incluso, electricidad, lo que produjo que sus cuerpos comenzaron a rugir, sus seres interiores exigían fusionarse al precio que fuera y ellos no les negaron el paso para que su Alfa y Omega tomaran el poder de sus decisiones.

    El lobo de suave pelaje blanco se posicionó de espalda, mostrando su levantado trasero al enorme lobo negro, quien aullaba completamente desquiciado ante la vista que tenía. El lobo mayor se acercó a paso cauteloso hacia el Omega, deleitando a Louis con su danza de apareamiento.

    La excitación se sentía en el ambiente, pero Harry no quería saltarse un paso tan importante como la danza antes de acoplarse a su pareja destino, debido a que esta iniciaba el ciclo de unión de almas entre los lobos y él había soñado toda su niñez con estar de esta manera con su chico.

   Lou movió su trasero de un lado al otro, levantando su cola para dar un completo acceso de su orificio al Alfa. Styles aulló una última vez para detenerse detrás de Tomlison, luego, levantó sus patas delanteras para subirse en el lomo del muchacho y con un gruñido miró su creciente miembro, el cual insertó en el ojiazul con rapidez.

    Ahora, sus partes salvajes los dominaban por completo, por esto mismo, las penetraciones fueron muy veloces, logrando que los dos sintieran placer, el cual expresaron a través de aullidos.

    Omega trataba de mantenerse de pie con todo el peso del Alfa encima suyo, pero era tanto, que en un determinado momento cayó de bruces al suelo, sin embargo, quien lo embestía no dejó de moverse e incluso, aumentó estos.

    Quedaba muy poco para que llegaran a su clímax y sellaran su unión de pareja, así que, Louis y Harry volvieron a poseer sus cuerpos para mirarse fijo, preguntándose sólo con la mirada si ambos estaban de acuerdo de lo que debían hacer.

    El más pequeño asintió sin dudarlo, así que el más grande sonrió y procedió a morder el cuello del ojiazul. El semen llenó el interior de Louis, asimismo, el omega se corrió en el piso. Sus respiraciones eran descontroladas, sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo y sus mentes crearon el vínculo de comunicación.

    De esta forma, unieron sus vidas para toda la eternidad.

 

* * *

* * *

 

    Al siguiente día, Harry despertó desorientado, cubierto solo por una sábana roja que emanaba olor a esperma. Sentía un calor corporal ajeno en su costado derecho, al igual que una respiración en su cuello, causante del cosquilleo alrededor de su cuerpo. Giró su sudado rostro con confusión al no recordar los eventos de la noche anterior. Miró el delicado rostro del sujeto con el que compartía cama y al cual tenía pegado como si de una lapa se tratara, lo reconoció como su omega. Un jadeo salió de entre sus rosados y gruesos labios mientras una media sonrisa se formaba en su cara.

    Los hechos pasados lo abrumaron, pero la felicidad no pasó desapercibida.

    Finalmente, había vivido lo que tanto deseó.

    Se había apareado con Louis.

    Estaba tan contento por haber cumplido uno de sus mayores deseos, pero tristemente, la realidad lo golpeó, y por lo mismo, se insultó en voz baja al ver que el cuerpo del bello durmiente tenía moretones grandes y morados en los extremos de su cadera, también diversos chupones en su cuello y una enorme marca roja de mano en una de sus redondas y blancas nalgas.

    La culpa lo dominó al descubrir que había sido salvaje en su primera noche con el omega.

    Se tranquilizó mentalmente para no hiperventilar, pero en el proceso, otra realidad lo noqueó, lo que desesperó a su alfa, Louis, posiblemente, había visto las incontables cicatrices, moretones y quemaduras que Harry tenía dispersas por su cuerpo también.

    Cómo había sido tan estúpido para no pensar bien con la cabeza las consecuencias que tendría si su omega viera las marcas que le habían quedado después de haber sido, poco menos, sacrificados por los alfas de su propio clan al mostrar sus debilidades como rey.

    Un jadeo de terror retumbó en el pequeño dormitorio, a lo que el rizado cerró fuerte sus ojos, insultando a su persona en el interior por ser tan descuidada.

—Por Dios, Alfa.—exclamó horrorizado el ojiazul al ver más de cerca las miles de marcas que su pareja destino tenía. Al principio, cuando abrió sus ojos, las había mirado pensando que eran una ilusión de su soñadora cabeza, pero ahora, que las podía ver con más detalle, le quedaba muy claro que aquello no era su imaginación, sino la dura y triste realidad.

    El ojiverde se alejó con cuidado del cuerpo del omega, bajo la atenta mirada del este, quien hizo una mueca al notar la lejanía del hombre con quien había compartido cama la noche pasada.

—No puedes ignorarme así, luego, de lo que hicimos, Harry. —susurró asustado Louis, enfocando sus iris en los vendados dedos del alfa.

—No lo hago, es sólo que no me siento cómodo si miras mi cuerpo de esa manera. —Le dio la espalda sin pensarlo. El arrepentimiento llegó a él cuando un grito de horror, dado por su omega, lo sacó de su burbuja.

    Louis había visto sus morados.

—¡Maldición! No te atrevas a no responder esta vez. Quiero toda la verdad sobre lo que te hicieron en aquel lugar. —exigió con voz autoritaria. Se levantó furioso de su nido para tomar sus prendas del suelo y procedió a vestirse.

    Él y Styles debían tener una charla muy seria y aunque, el alfa no quisiera, estaba obligado a cumplir la voluntad de su, ahora, omega.

—Pero, Louis… —susurró con la mirada perdida, mirando al nombrado.

    Tomlinson terminó de poner su ropa en los lugares correctos, luego, posicionó sus manos en su cintura y dirigió una mirada de furia mezclada con dolor a su pareja.

—Ningún pero que sirva en esta situación, Harry. Ahora, tú y yo nos pertenecemos, por lo tanto, es tu obligación como alfa darme en el gusto y mantenerme informado sobre los peligros.

—No es necesario, Lou, por eso, estoy aquí para protegerte.

—No juegues con mi paciencia, Alfa terco. Tienes dos segundos para decirme qué fue lo que te hicieron en el clan.

    Harry suspiró rendido. No tenía escapatoria de este interrogatorio y lo sabía, porque era su trabajo proveer de información a su omega, más si era su pareja destino.

—Querrás sentarte antes de que comience. –Sugirió con cautela.

    El ojiazul asintió y se sentó de inmediato, esperando que el rizado hablara.

— _Hace dos semanas, mi padre, Des Styles, me cedió el trono de todos los clanes bajo la excusa de tener problemas de salud, él creía que no podía seguir siendo un buen rey si su salud no era óptima para ello, por lo que decidió cederme su puesto antes de tiempo. Al principio, creí que él bromeaba acerca de yo ser su sucesor, porque tú sabes que los reyes deben cumplir, por lo menos, 30 años para ser puestos en el poder, pero me convenció de que era cierto y yo no seguí sin creerle. Me encontraba anonadado, asustado y en negación. Rechacé su pedido y eso lo enfureció, sin embargo, me dijo que si no quería honrar a nuestra familia, debía nombrar a un sucesor al ser hijo legítimo. Lo hice, te he nombrado a ti para ser quien tome mi posición y al los clanes enterarse de que eras tú, hijo de Johannah Tomlinson, todos enfurecieron. No querían al hijo de una traidora como rey. Papá ordenó que me encerraran en el sótano de nuestro pueblo, ya que no quería que mi castigo fuese público, también, mandó a cinco alfas pura sangre para que siguieran las reglas de todos los clanes. —_ dijo en voz baja.

    Recordaba cada uno de los golpes y su piel dolía.

    El menor lo observaba con un rostro incrédulo, cuestionando el hecho de que un padre fuera capaz de condenar a su propio hijo al dolor.

— _Pasé una semana completa en aquel inmundo lugar, lleno de basura, olores extraños y ratas. Los alfas tomaban turnos para golpearme donde se les diera la gana. Los golpes no eran tan letales al principio. A medida que los días pasaban, llegó un alfa más, quien era el peor de todos; Él no utilizó la fuerza, sino que me quemaba con ácido cuando me quejaba del dolor de los golpes, incluso, utilizó navajas para marcarme como su obra de arte, como el me decía._

    El rostro de Louis estaba empapado de lágrimas al sentir cada una de las emociones por las que Harry estaba pasando al narrar lo que le pasó y también, por lo que vivió por culpa de su padre. Deseaba hablar, pero no quería interrumpirlo ahora que había logrado que se abriera con él. Luego, tendría tiempo de hacer sus preguntas.

— _El último día, mi cuerpo estaba muy débil por la mala alimentación, por la poca hidratación y por estar tan maltratado; Tenía cortes en todas mis extremidades, la sangre corría de mí hacia el suelo, formando un charco a mi alrededor. Ellos reían de mi deplorable estado. Por ser las últimas horas que pasaba en su poder, el sexto alfa, convenció a los demás de dejarme un recuerdo y por culpa de él, todos rompieron mi ropa en pedazos para darme latigazos en la espalda, pero que no llegaran a abrir mi piel, sólo a dejarla morada. También, utilizaron sus puños para golpear mi columna vertebral. Ahí terminó su tortura para dejarme libre en el lugar, bajo mi cuenta si quería volver al pueblo. Fue difícil levantarme del sucio piso, ya que estaba lleno de sangre, golpes y dolor, pero vi tu rostro y sentí la necesidad de vivir por ti. Obtuve el coraje de luchar para ir a ti._ —Finalizó, desprendiendo feromonas de tristeza.

    El omega se acercó a su cuerpo con el dolor rondando en sí y lo miró a pocos centímetros.

—¿Ellos te… te hicieron algo más? —Louis quería saber si ellos lo habían tocado de otra manera, quería saber si habían abusado de él.

    Styles se tensó ante la pregunta y movió sus ojos nervioso.

—Eso ya no tiene importancia, Omega. —habló entre dientes, la furia destellaba de sus ojos y sus garras habían salido ante la aceleración de su corazón.

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Por supuesto, que la tiene! Ellos no pueden abusar de nadie, las reglas no lo dicen y ellos infringieron la ley si así fue. Podrían ser ejecutados si alguno te tocó íntimamente, Alfa.

—Él no, bonito. —respondió ido para acerca el cuerpo del más bajo al suyo, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de este.

—¿Por qué no?

—Por que es mi abuelo, Louis.

    El tiempo pareció parar para el pequeño, quien gruñó ante la confesión y miró fijo el rostro de su pareja, buscando algún indicio de mentira, pero estaba tan serio, que se notaba que era la realidad.

—No volveremos a ese lugar, Alfa. Desde ahora, harás todo lo que yo te ordene y si no es así, tendrás que pagar con mi abandono. —Estaba decidido a alejar a su hombre de todas las ideologías que tenían los antiguos clanes, no permitiría que siguieran dañando a su alfa, ni mucho menos que le recordaron la gran cantidad de abusos a los que fue sometido en su momento, abusos inhumanos, que sabía debían ser pagados ante la ley, pero que jamás llegarían a saberse, porque así era el mundo de ellos, lleno de injusticias.

—Así lo haremos, pequeño. —Asintió sin rechistar, más que dispuesto a cumplir las órdenes de quien era su pareja destino.

    Louis se acostó en la cama con calma para estirar una mano y hacer una seña que indicara a Harry que se estirara a su lado, Styles la comprendió e hizo lo pedido, sin dejar de observar los potentes ojos de su amante. El menor acercó su cuerpo al costado del alfa y posicionó su mano en el pecho de este, como su cabeza en el cuello del mismo.

—Prometo que cuidaré cada una de tus heridas, Alfa. —juró con convicción.

—Y yo prometo amarte, a pesar, de estar tan roto, mi querido y bello Omega.

 

**_Fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Espero lo hayan disfrutado :).


End file.
